Holiday
by Angelfirenze
Summary: “Scully, it’s alright. Bobby didn’t mean any harm.” Mulder’s voice was soft and soothing, still. But Bobby distinctly saw the hungry look in his eye when Mulder looked at him again. Mulder/Scully het; Goren/Mulder slash; implied Mulder/Scully/Goren...


**Holiday**  
_By Angelfirenze_

**Disclaimer:** M, S, and G belong to Chris Carter and Dick Wolf, respectively. The lyrics belong to Sparta.  
**Summary:** The slashier version of the explanation regarding the...incident...briefly described by Mulder in his LJ (**fmulder1121**) for **onepoliceplaza**. Voyeur!Bobby, mild bondage, Sub!Bobby, Dom!Mulder, annoyance, audacity, and plenty of naughty touching to be had.  
**Rating:** What do you think? evil grin  
**Inspiration:** Scully started talking to Alex and this little ficlet was born...besides, I should be packing and I'm procrastinating. What better way than writing MSR, M/G, and implied M/S/G all in the same story?  
**Dedication:** To Heather, for her patience. To Skinner, Scully, Eames, and Deakins for theirs. To DD, GA, and VDO for being such good sports. And, lastly, to Sparta.  
**Not so minor plot adjustment:** Obviously Goren is just as bi as Mulder, here.

* * *

On a holiday slow motion sets its pace  
And it makes me pray for Capricorn's sweet face  
Our lives get tangled up in progress  
Falling short on life's test  
When all that matters should be me and you

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. Bobby had come back to Mulder's apartment intent on changing before they went to dinner. He couldn't go to the restaurant still wearing his shorts and t-shirt, after all. He hadn't expected to find his best friend and said friend's partner/significant other deeply engaged in...premarital relations, one might call it. He'd done it without thinking, simply sat down and waited for them to notice him and stop. But they hadn't. And so he didn't. Stop watching them, that is. 

It was...fascinating, really. The way their bodies melded together, making the old leather couch squeak and groan melodiously. Or perhaps it was simply tuneful in his head. Either way, he never actually _meant_ to intrude. To be noticed. Or even to participate, even if it was only in his own irregular mind.

The room smelled warm with the musk of their sweat and sex, the combinations of their respective scents, and it rolled over him and filled him with the same exhilaration he used to get as a boy when jumping off the swing set. It was a feeling of being free and unencumbered by the burdens that would come. Before he knew it, his hand had slid down inside the slick, dampness of his shorts and he was stroking, molding himself around his own heat. Was he really going to do this?

_Too late for that little question, wouldn't you say?_ His head told him as the rest of him, particularly his hand and his dick, ignored it.

_Yeah, pretty much._

The thin sheet Mulder and Scully had covered themselves with had slid down mostly to the floor. Only their legs and feet were covered now. But they kept going...

As did he.

"Enjoying yourself, Bobby?" Mulder's voice asked and Bobby's eyes snapped open to meet Mulder's hazel ones. In his hand, his cock twitched.

Scully had stopped moving herself and was now staring at him with widened blue eyes, her mouth hanging open at the sight of Bobby with his left hand down his shorts. _The proverbial deer in headlights._

_Oh shit._

* * *

And you say it's not ok  
Despite our life you cannot say  
And you say you're not ok  
Romance postmarked holiday

* * *

Bobby yanked his hand out of his shorts, wiping the pre-come that coated it hastily on his shirt, and prepared to stand. 

"I-I'm sorry. I came back to c-change and-and you were b-busy and--"

"It's alright, Bobby," Mulder said soothingly and Scully's head, now a shade of red that nearly outdid her hair. (_God, she's beautiful...no! Now is not the time for that! That's what got you in this situation in the first place!_) Nevertheless, he felt himself twitch again, straining to be relieved of the pressure building.

"It is?" Scully asked, her famous eyebrow making an appearance. "Mulder..."

"Scully, it's alright. Bobby didn't mean any harm." Mulder's voice was soft and soothing, still. But Bobby distinctly saw the hungry look in his eye when Mulder looked at him again.

Scully sighed, smiling endearingly. "You bastards both owe me."

"Whatever--or whomever--you want, darling," Mulder agreed, grinning cheekily even as Scully quickly stood and wrapped the discarded sheet around herself, turning even redder as she hurried into the bedroom.

The door slammed shut and Mulder, now quite unabashedly naked, clapped his hands as he stood. "Well, that was awkward. I'd like to get past the embarrassment flooding through us both but I'm afraid I can only think of one solution."

Bobby sighed, chuckling disconcertedly. "Let me guess..."

He followed Mulder's line of sight down to where his shorts were still quite plainly tented, the front of them now visibly damp. "Has anyone ever told you you're addicted to sex? Or permanently horny?"

"I'm not the one watching my friends having sex, _masturbating_ while I'm at it, and not even bothering to hide. You, my friend, have me incredibly beaten."

"Y-you wish," Bobby said, watching impatiently, and feeling his heart start going triple its usual rate, as Mulder walked over to him and knelt before him.

Grinning devilishly, Mulder whispered, "Keep your eyes on me, Bobby," as he let his hand glide over the bulge in Bobby's shorts.

"Fuck," Bobby moaned, trying desperately to keep his eyes open, let alone trained on Mulder's. "You're evil--damn it, Mulder!" He gasped, thrusting into his friend's hand as he stroked him languidly.

"That's it. Just relax, Bobby."

Bobby shot him a wide-eyed look that said, quite plainly, that there was no way he was going to relax. Not now.

"Fine." Mulder stood and backed away, going to put on the boxers he'd discarded earlier when he and Scully had started their little liaison. "Have it your way."

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked, a note of fear in his voice despite his trying to hide it. _He's leaving...no..._

* * *

Well, I can't explain how we made it this far  
And you should know, only you control my heart  
Feelings overshadow Reason, Blocks out everything  
And all that matters should be me and you

* * *

But Mulder didn't leave. He stepped into his dress pants from work and bent down to retrieve his silk necktie from where it fell between the couch and the coffee table. He unknotted the tie, strolled back over to Bobby without a word, and began wrapping it around Bobby's hands and successfully secured them to the chair. 

"There," he said with an air of finality once he was certain Bobby wouldn't move. "Try and get out of that."

"You t-tied me up," Bobby said, his eyes widening with the realization that he was trapped.

"You're not trapped," Mulder said, frowning slightly, the mollifying tone back. "I would never trap you. Surely you know that by now."

Bobby sighed and tried to calm down. He did know that. He wriggled his wrists in the restraint and found they glided smoothly along the fabric. With applied concentration, he could free himself. With that in mind, he nodded. Mulder kneeled again, restarting the ministrations that had so recently begun to turn Bobby into a puddle of writhing mush.

"S-Scully doesn't mind?" He moaned, thinking about how shocked and irritated the other agent had seemed.

"Nah. She knows I've been half in love with you forever. And I'm sure she figured you felt the same way." It wasn't a question.

"Y-you c-certainly sound s-sure of yourself, you cocky son of a bitch."

Mulder looked up at him, grinning audaciously again, simultaneously giving Bobby a bit of a twist that pulled a barely restrained moan past his lips and left him panting heavily with the effort of not thrusting.

"God damn it, you vain son of a bitch," Bobby growled, now rather annoyed. "You think you're the fucking be all that ends all, don't you?"

"I think I am to you, otherwise you would have left by now." Mulder smiled that self-satisfied grin that always made Bobby want to kick him. Or fuck him, depending on his mood.

"You're lucky I do love you or I would have," Bobby said, a pout on his lips now. Mulder grinned once again and reached up, kissing him and stroking him at the same time. He chuckled when he felt Bobby moan into his mouth.

"Come on, Bobby, just let go for me."

Bobby groaned as Mulder slid down to stroke his balls, rubbing them with the heels of his palms. "Fuck."

"Scully doesn't mind one bit, so don't you worry your pretty dark head about that."

Bobby wasn't certain but, at this point, was well past caring.

"I do love you, Bobby. More than I ever thought possible. You and Scully are my world."

That was when said world exploded.

I wouldn't trade what I got  
Not for anything

Sure enough, his hands slid right out of their hold, his wrists sore but unmarked. Mulder stood, wiping his mouth with an experienced hand. Grinning, he winked at Bobby. Looking at his watch, Mulder saw they only had an hour to get ready and be at the restaurant.

"Oh shit, I meant to tell you. I made reservations for eight-thirty. We better hurry up."

Then Mulder, halfway done with removing his trousers, stopped. "You know, we could save time if we shared..."

"Scully's going to kick your ass."

"No, she won't. We can make her a deal."

"Which means she'll kick mine, too."

"No, I won't," Scully's voice called from the bedroom. "But that means you'll owe me, too, and Mulder double."

Mulder grinned. "See? Come on."

Bobby laughed shakily, standing on weakened legs, and followed.

* * *

And you say it's not ok  
Despite our life you cannot say  
And you say you're not ok  
Romance postmarked holiday

* * *

**A/N:** I did enjoy writing this, though it was a bit _difficult_ with football blaring in my ear. sigh Anyway, enjoy. 


End file.
